gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Colliding Dimensions
Colliding Dimensions is a cancelled American direct-to-video computer-animated crossover film produced by Gingo Animation and Rainmaker Entertainment. Written and directed by Geo G., the film is intended to feature characters from franchises by Gingo, including ''Gabriel Garza'', ''Hatty'', ''Planetokio'', ''Computeropolis'', ''Quest'', and ''Imagimals''. It will also feature third-party characters, such as Hiro Hamada and Baymax from Disney's ''Big Hero 6'' (2014) and the ape characters from the ''Planet of the Apes'' reboot films. Although this is a crossover film, the film will have no connection to the Gingo All-Stars series of video games. It will be Gingo's first direct-to-video film since Iken & Naomi: A Planetokio Story in 2007. The film was supposed to be released in early 2019 on DVD and digital media by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, but as of September 13, 2017, the film was cancelled. Plot Although much of the film's plot is still unknown, Geo G. confirmed that the plot would be similar of that "The Subspace Emissary" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cast Heroes *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza *Elijah Wood as Roge Garza / Ridder *Ashton Kutcher as Leno Garza *Josh Gad as Cole Garza *Jason Lee as Loy Garza *Ariel Winter as Claire Jones *Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla *Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla *Michael Wildshill as the Elves *Luke Wilson as Hatty Weasel *Wayne Knight as Allo Frog *Nathan Lane as Robby Penguin / Boro *Jason Sudeikis as Bib Snake *Anna Faris as Lizzy Monkey *Griffin Gluck as Iken J. Yanguburu *Amanda Seyfried as Naomi Canbell *George Takei as Dr. Hokin *Danny McBride as Dr. Canbell *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Simon Pegg as Deun *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Princess Pela *Alan Tudyk as Bob *Patton Oswalt as Prack *John Goodman as Busho *Jesse Eisenberg as Moot *Amy Poehler as Crushie *Michael Clarke Duncan as Sard *Ed Helms as Adventurer *Kristen Schaal as Misuzu Makihara *Finn Wolfhard as Northern Boy *Tom Kenny as Bibu *TBA as Tiny Spaceman *Jan Rabson as Shougo *Richard Kind as AAAA *Tress MacNeille as Violet *Jack Angel as Structure *Brad Garrett as Kozu *Yuri Lowenthal as Niz Chicoloco / Paint Boy *Noah Schnapp as Deon Splatt *Zach Braff as BJ Wilson *Greg Cipes as Wally Wilson *Josh Hutcherson as Amai Yamada *Debra Messing as Kireina Miyazaki *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Andy Serkis as Caesar *Steve Zahn as Bad Ape *Karin Konoval as Maurice *Terry Notary as Rocket *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca *Sara Canning as Lake *Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes *Audel LaRoque as Pope *Michael Wildshill as Beta *Patrick Stewart as Erik *Phil Crowley as Leaf *Geo G. as Lulu *Dee Bradley Baker as Bink * TBA as Lavender Villains *Will Arnett as Vio *Peter Dinklage as Tiny Beaver *Kelsey Grammer as King Trojan *Toby Kebbell as Glomos / Koba *Laurence Fishburne as Cazarlos *Ty Olsson as Red *Aleks Paunovic as Winter *Lee Ross as Grey *Richard King as Stone *Fred Tatasciore as Abe Production In October 2016, Gingo Animation CEO Geo G. confirmed that there would be a crossover film featuring characters from Gingo's popular franchises including ''Gabriel Garza'', ''Hatty'', ''Planetokio'', ''Computeropolis'', ''Quest'', and ''Imagimals''. Additionally, Geo mentioned the film would not feature "Gingo" in its title, and is unrelated to Gingo All-Stars. In June 2017, it was announced that the crossover film would be a direct-to-video film entitled Colliding Dimensions. Geo also confirmed that the characters from Niz Chicoloco, Paint World, BJ and Wally and ''Woo La La'' may appear. In addition, Gingo will handle part of the feature animation internationally in North Hollywood, while Rainmaker Entertainment will handle the rest of the CG animation, pre-production, and post-production, in Vancouver. The following month, Gingo announced that Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film ''Big Hero 6'' and the ape characters from the ''Planet of the Apes'' reboot films would be appearing in the film as non-Gingo heroes, since Gingo got the license from The Walt Disney Company and 20th Century Fox to use said characters in the film. All of the Gingo characters (along with Hiro Hamada of Big Hero 6) will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that the new characters from War would appear in this film, as well as new original apes made for the film. On September 2017, Geo G. announced that the film is cancelled due to story problems, licensing issues, and budget cuts. External links * Link to the script on Google Docs Category:Old pages